death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku vs Robin (DBX)
Riku vs Robin is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem! Two wielders of magic go toe to toe. Only one is coming away alive though. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOOSHED DBX Fight Location: Abandoned Temple (Neutral) '' Riku marched through the abandoned rooms and broken pillars. "I know someone is here." he confirmed, watching a figure stood atop a flight of stairs. "The Heartless don't stop attacking for no reason like that." he added, drawing his Keyblade. "They are slain, boy. Stand down." Robin replied calmly, Levin sword and tome in hands. He walked down the stairs, the darkness of the room cloaking his face. "Though you are here for the girl instead, aren't you?" Robin concluded. Kairi had been missing. And while she had indeed passed the temple, Robin could no longer verify her safety. Or her location for that matter. Riku didn't know that though - but he was ready to battle Robin for the information. "For hurting her, you're going down!" he declared, launching a blast of energy from his Keyblade. With a point and flick, Robin redirected the magic to the ceiling, blowing a hole in it and allowing the moonlight to beam down, lighting up the interior of the temple. "You'll find yourself out of your depth!" Robin warned, as the pair charged, Levin Sword and Keyblade clashing together with great force. '''HERE WE GO!!!' Winning the initial exchange, Riku shoved Robin backwards, making him stagger a little, landing on his back foot and pressing off with a jab. Riku parried the attack and went to slash across Robin's head. The Levin Sword sparked as it blocked the attack, before Robin released a short range attack. "Thunder." he declared, his attack stinging Riku's shoulders. He skidded back, but returned fire with a wicked column of energy. Robin used Elwind, getting on top of the remaining stump of a pillar. Riku glared, and fired fire attacks up at Robin, who scooped them up with his Levin Sword. He then charged up again, this time throwing everything into an Arcthunder. Riku deflected the initial elemental side of the attack, but the sheer force of the attack sent him crashing into a pillar. Robin levitated his tome, but kept the Levin Sword en garde. Riku cut down the remnant of a pillar and used his magic to launch it at Robin, who telekinetically stalled its momentum. He then jabbed Riku in the stomach, but the Keyblade wielder recovered quicker than Robin prepared for and blasted him back into a wall with a blase of electric energy. Robin fell back, his grip on the pillar also subsiding as it tumbled towards Riku. But Riku rushed on, slipping beneath the obstacle and locking blades with Robin, who appeared to be smiling. "Arcfire!" he called, scorching Riku's feet, before driving the Levin Sword across in an aggressive swing, knocking back Riku despite the block. As Riku skidded across the floor, he charged up an Ice Magic attack, stunning Robin for a moment as he closed the gap. Riku again launched a bit of pillar at Robin, who jumped onto the projectile and used Elwind to reach the higher levels of the temple. Riku fired magic upwards, collapsing the ceiling a little more and creating room for more light to pierce into the temple. Robin jumped from the top, looking to slam his blade through Riku's skull, but it was parried, and Robin took the brunt of a magic attack straight into the chest. Robin skidded to a halt when his head bounced off the bottom of a step. He wearily got up, taking a slash to the stomach for his efforts. Realising the advantage he had, Riku prepared to eliminate Robin with a spell, but the Levin Sword was telekinetically gripped again and sent into the stomach of Riku, breaking the attack. "Nosferatu!" Robin called, rising to his feet and draining a portion of Riku's life force. Riku staggered, but maintained his will to fight. He began charging up a Firago technique, looking to wipe Robin off the face of the Earth if needed. But Robin was also charging an attack of his own. Thoron and Firago sliced into each other, but it was Robin's attack that went the distance. It pierced Riku's chest like a knife, dropping him to a knee. Robin wasted little time. He telekinetically elevated a pillar, and crushed Riku's body beneath it, ensuring a victory. DBX! Conclusion The winner is Robin!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Hero vs Hero DBXs Category:Protagonist vs Protagonost themed DBXs Category:Video Games themed DBX Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Male vs Male DBXs Category:Square Enix vs Nintendo DBXs Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem DBXs Category:Completed DBX